Lost in her Blue Eyes
by luvscience
Summary: Beca keeps getting lost in Chloe's blue eyes.


My fanfics are inspired by song (so they are technically songfics I guess). I've been working on one (that I'm not quite happy with at the moment) and then the song 100 Years by Five for Fighting came on. This went through my head and I had to get it out.

Summary: Beca keeps getting lost in Chloe's blue eyes.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2

Beca walks around the activity fair in a foul mood. How dare her dad keep her from her dreams of being a DJ in L.A. Now she's stuck here at Barden University, wasting four years of her life. Four years she could be paying her dues and making it in the music scene on the West coast. She sighs as she looks at all the booths. One suddenly catches her eye and she moves towards it, the Campus DJs. "This looks promising," she thinks to herself. She walks up to the booth and picks up a flier, reading Barden Deaf Jews. Her face falls as she reads the title and she turns and walks away. A couple of booths later, she sees two girls talking in frustrated tones. The blonde looks up and gives her a slightly disgusted look. The redhead turns to see what the blonde is looking at and Beca is met with the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. She could get lost in those blue eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca's life is going downhill in a hurry. Well not really downhill, but she is having a hard time keeping everything together, a really hard time. Her breakup with Jesse went better than she had expected. He had realized that they weren't really clicking THAT way, if they ever had, earlier in the semester but didn't know if he should bring it up. Beca's glad that she had. They were still good friends, good friends that drew the line at not having movie night together at Beca's insistence. She was still keeping her internship from the Bellas, which was probably the hardest thing to do. She loved the girls but she didn't think they would understand, especially with the pressure of Worlds on them. And speaking of Worlds, she still hadn't come up with a set list for it, which was driving Chloe crazy. Then there was Chloe. The wonderful redhead that was always there for her, that made her feel safe and loved, her best friend in the whole world. Beca was finally admitting to herself that maybe she had feelings for the gorgeous redhead, like feelings feelings.

Now they were on the way to some retreat that Chloe had booked them on, so they could find their sound again. Beca had too much going on to be going on a retreat. She had to finish the set list AND she had to come up with her own voice for her boss at the studio. She was so not happy about this. When she got out of the bus and saw Aubrey, she was even more sure that this was the worst idea ever. By the end of the first day, she had had enough and thought about calling it quits, but she couldn't disappoint Chloe like that so she stuck it out. By the middle of the second day, even thoughts of upsetting Chloe couldn't keep her frustration in. Beca blew up at everyone, finally letting the cat out of the bag about her internship and telling everyone that they needed to grow up and move on. Her storming off in a huff was interrupted by a bear trap lifting her ten feet into the air. Beca's life flashed before her eyes and she realized what was really important to her, Chloe and the Bellas. She started apologizing and saying that she really wanted to be a Bella and she apologized some more until she was looking up from the ground at Lilly hanging upside down like a bat from the rope she had just cut. That scare really seemed to be what Beca needed as everything started to fall back into place. The Bellas found their sound that night around the campfire and Beca found her voice, with the help of Emily. As they went to bed, her head right next to Chloe's, she looked into those blue eyes and wondered if she could ever tell her best friend about her feelings for her. Chloe looked back at her and made an off-hand comment about "wishing she had experimented more." Beca simply responded with, "You're weird," before turning over to face Lilly, who promptly licked her nose. As she fell asleep a thought passed through her tired brain, "Did Chloe look disappointed when I rolled over? No, she couldn't have meant it like that, could she?"

Finally it was the night of Worlds and they were up soon. The damn German goddess was still under her skin and Chloe looked like she was about to blow up every time Beca accidentally complimented her. The girls watched as DSM finished their set, a set that was performed to perfection. They were suddenly not so sure that they could win this and bring the Bellas back. Beca looked around the circle at the girls she so dearly loved like family and her eyes finally settled on the woman that she loved more than anything and she found herself lost in those blue eyes again. Then Amy was ranting about beating DSM and being fat and that makes her one of us, or something like that.

They won, they actually did it, they won. They announced the Bellas as the winners and everyone was in shock for a second, and then they were all jumping up and down and yelling. Everyone except Beca and Chloe. They turned to each other when it was announced and grabbed hands, smiling giddily at each other. Chloe pulled Beca into a tight hug, squeezing the smaller brunette tightly. Beca let Chloe hug her for a minute before pulling back slightly, looking into her bright blue eyes. Then she just smirked at Chloe. Chloe had just enough time to raise her eyebrows in curiosity before Beca pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was soft at first, but after the initial surprise, Chloe began to kiss back and it was even better than anything Beca had even imagined. The girls finally noticed their co-captains kissing and started yelling even louder and as Beca finally broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against Chloe's, she heard CR telling Amy that she owed her ten dollars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca walked slowly around the kitchen, the movement helping slightly with the cramps. Well they probably weren't cramps, maybe contractions was a better word. But saying contractions meant the baby was coming and Beca didn't know if she was ready yet, even though she has had nine months to get ready for this. Just then a small tornado ran through the kitchen followed shortly by her beautiful wife. Beca smiled to herself as she heard Chloe tell their daughter that "Yes Jenna, you do have to put a shirt on to go to the hospital with us. If you don't, they won't let you see your brother when he comes." The two most important girls in Beca's life came back into the kitchen where Chloe sets their daughter on the counter next to Beca and puts her shirt on. As Jenna's head slides through the hole, Beca reaches out and bops her on the nose, "Love you squirt." "Love you too, momma" as she looks at her with the same bright blue eyes as her wife. Beca suddenly bends over and grabs the edge of the counter, her knuckles going white. As the contraction passes, she looks up at Chloe, "I think it's time babe."

Chloe sits in the delivery room next to Beca, holding her hand, as another contraction passes. Beca looks up at her, frowning, "This is all your fault, why did I have to have this baby? You already had one and your body would be more used to it. I hate you for thiiiiiiis." Beca doesn't really get to finish that thought as another contraction interrupts her tirade. Chloe just sits and strokes her hair while her thumb rubs circles on the back of Beca's hand. It's not like there is much else she can do with that hand as Beca won't let go of it. Beca scowls at Chloe as the contraction weakens, doing her breathing with Chloe. She's just about to start in on Chloe again when the doctor looks up at her, "OK, this is it. One big push and we should be there. Ready, one, two, three, push." Beca pushes with all of her might, barely hearing the doctor tell her he can see the head. She takes a small break and then pushes again until she hears the doctor say that she has a healthy baby boy.

She tips her head to the side and smiles at her wife, feeling exhausted. She squeezes Chloe's hand gently as Chloe bends over the bed and kisses Beca on the forehead. A nurse brings a little bundle over and slides it into Beca's arms. She looks down at the perfect little boy in her arms and a tear finds its way down her cheek. She looks up at Chloe, who had moved to sit next to her on the bed, "Isn't he just beautiful? " Chloe looked down at her wife and new son, "You both are beautiful." They sat that way for a few minutes before Chloe sighed and got off of the bed, "Are you ready for this?" Beca smiled at her, nodding. Chloe opened to door to Beca's room and stuck her head out. She looked down the hall at the waiting room to see their little girl waiting patiently on Grandpa's lap. Jenna saw her mother and her eyes went wide. Chloe smiled and beckoned her daughter with her finger. That's all it took and the little girl was flying off of her Grandpa's lap and down the hall. She flew into her mom's waiting arms and all of a sudden got shy as Chloe brought her over to Beca's bed. Beca looked up at her sweet little girl, asking her, "Do you want to meet your little brother?" Jenna shyly smiled and nodded her head, so Chloe set her down on the bed next to Beca. Beca gently pushed the blankets away from the baby's face, "Jenna meet your brother Anthony. Anthony meet Jenna."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca sat in the doctor's office holding Chloe's hand feeling as if the world had just come crashing down on her chest. She couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Chloe was only 48 years old. She was too young for this to happen. Everything was going so well for them, Beca was one of the hottest music producers in L.A. and Chloe was teaching music at a high school close to their house. Their kids were growing up so fast, but they were such good kids. Their mothers were so proud of them. So how can this doctor be sitting across from them telling them that her Chloe had cancer. She listened to him explain that they caught it early, that with chemo and a mastectomy that Chloe had a really good shot at beating this. Her Chloe had cancer! What would she do if she lost the love of her life. She just held her wife's hand and tried to be strong for her.

The next year was rough. Luckily, Beca had enough pull at the record label now that she could work from home most of the time. The days after chemo were the roughest. Beca sitting in the bathroom holding Chloe's hair back so she didn't get vomit in it as the chemicals ravaged her body (and hopefully the cancer as well). On those days, Chloe would be the most worried about Beca. Not the Beca now, but the Beca that would still be around after she was gone.

Chloe looked up at Beca from the floor of the bathroom, "Promise me that you'll find love again after I'm gone." Beca looked down at her stunned, then angry, "Don't you dare talk like that Chloe Mitchell, you are not going anywhere." Chloe looks down at the floor, her voice almost a whisper, "You don't know that, I could die." Beca sighed, sliding her finger under Chloe's chin and lifting her face up to look at her, "I am too stubborn to let you die, we are going to live to be old, old ladies. We'll have lots of cats and live to be like 100 or something." Chloe let the tears she had been holding back start to fall, "You promise?" Beca leaned down and kissed her softly, "I promise."

The doctor said the chemo went better than they expected. The doctor decided to do a double mastectomy, just to be safe. The surgery went well and Chloe's recovery went smoothly. So here they were, 18 months after this ordeal started, sitting in the same doctor's office waiting for the results of Chloe's latest tests. Beca was annoyed now. How can he be just sitting there reading the file yet again. Shouldn't he have done that before we got here? She must have started fidgeting because she suddenly felt her wife squeeze her hand softly. Beca looked over at Chloe and saw her smiling at her as she mouthed, "Relax." Beca stuck her tongue out and then put on her grumpy face as she pulled her hand away from her wife and leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms across her chest. After another minute, the doctor closed the file and looked up. Beca leaned forward again, her hand finding Chloe's automatically. The doctor smiled at them, "I think we did it. There are no signs of cancer anywhere in Chloe that the tests can find." And then Chloe was in her arms and it felt to Beca like a weight had literally been lifted from her chest. Beca pulled back and looked at her wife, seeing the light back in her bright blue eyes, and the world seemed right to her again.

That night, after Beca made love to her cancer-free wife, she held her close. Her fingers stroked lazily through the red hair that she loves so much. She kisses the top of Chloe's head, whispering, "I love you." Chloe smiles tiredly against her chest, "I know baby, I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe could have retired a few years ago, but with the kids gone and Beca still working there was not much else for her to do. So when Beca told her that she was thinking about retiring, she was excited. They had talked for years about what they would do when they retired, travel, garden, just spend time together. Chloe couldn't wait to spend as much time as she could with the tiny brunette.

Beca planned her retirement to match Chloe's last day at the school. She picked Chloe up from school and drove her home. As they walked in the door, Beca gave Chloe a light slap on the butt, "Go get ready woman, I'm taking you out to celebrate." Chloe turned to look at her wife with a raised eyebrow. Beca just gave her a smirk, "You heard me, go get ready. And wear something nice because I'm taking you out to a fancy restaurant." Chloe laughed and leaned back to kiss Beca, "Yes dear."

Beca had planned this dinner months ago. She had reserved a table at Chloe's favorite restaurant. She had tickets. She had the ring. She felt more nervous than she had the first time she asked Chloe to marry her.

Chloe was having a wonderful time. This was her favorite restaurant and they had gotten a cozy table towards the back. The food was delicious and now they were just waiting for their dessert. She looked over at Beca and grew concerned. Beca didn't look well, she was a little pale and sweating, "Beca, are you ok? We can leave if you aren't feeling well." As she started to speak, Beca jumped a little, then gave Chloe a weak smile.

Beca sighed, sat up a little taller, and looked into those big blue eyes. Those eyes that had captured her so many years ago and all of a sudden everything seemed right with the world. She smiled a genuine smile at the woman she loved, "Chloe, I love you more than words can express. You have meant the world to me since we first met back at Barden. When you said we could try dating I was beyond excited. When you agreed to be my wife I didn't have words to express how happy you made me feel." Beca slid out of her chair and down onto one knee, "The only thing that could make my life better is if you agree to marry me, again."

Chloe's heart clenched as she saw Beca slide out of her chair and down onto one knee. The tears started falling freely as she saw the gorgeous ring she had picked out. And her radiant smile brightened the entire room as she screamed, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Beca slid the ring on Chloe's finger and then leaned in for a kiss. Chloe's arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her in for a deeper kiss than she was planning on, not that she minded. As she slipped back into her chair, Chloe got this slightly panicked look on her face, "We have so much planning to do." Beca took her hand and held it, smiling at her flustered wife," Ummmm, no we don't." She slid her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out two slips of paper and handed them to Chloe. Chloe looked down at the papers, a confused look on her face, "Two first class tickets to Atlanta?" Beca nodded, "Yup, leaving next Wednesday." Chloe tipped her head to the side as she looked at Beca, "Why Atlanta, and why next week?" Beca looked around the restaurant, feeling a little sorry for the other guests as she turned back to Chloe, "Because we are meeting all of the Bellas there so they can be the bridesmaids at our wedding next Saturday." Beca was surprised that a glass or two didn't break with the squeal of excitement that came from Chloe. Beca just looked around sheepishly and mouthed an apology to the other guests. She turned back to find Chloe bouncing up and down in her chair, "Oh my god, it has been forever since we've actually seen all of the Bellas. How did you get all of this done? What am I going to wear?"

They talked about all of the plans over their dessert. Beca explained, "Well Stacey and Aubrey did most of the leg work in Atlanta for us and to be honest, they did most of the planning. They picked out some dresses that they thought I would like for the Bellas and I picked out two that I liked from them. Stacey, Cynthia Rose, Amy, Emily, and Ashley will be wearing one dress and be my bridesmaids while Aubrey, Denise, Flo, Lilly, and Jessica will be wearing the other dress and be your bridesmaids. Tony will be my best man and Jenna has already agreed to be your matron of honor. The only thing left to do is for you to pick out your dress. And I've made you an appointment for tomorrow to be pampered and shown dress after dress for you to choose from."

Beca was upset with her wife because she was being stubborn. Beca knew she couldn't go shopping for the dress with Chloe, but that didn't mean she couldn't see it before the ceremony. But no, Chloe wasn't going to let her see the dress. She even went so far as to have it mailed directly from the shop to Aubrey. She wouldn't even show her a picture of it. It was so unfair.

They flew down on Wednesday and Stacy and Aubrey picked them up at the airport. Aubrey had insisted that the two of them stay are her and Stacey's house, "Don't be silly, we have plenty of room." Beca was surprised at how much she missed the two of them. They spent the night catching up and before they knew it, it was past midnight. They two couples said their goodnights and headed to bed, knowing that tomorrow would be a long, but exciting day. The Bellas arrived sporadically over the course of the day. Amy was the first to arrive, bursting through the door with a loud 'What's up, bitches!" Aubrey gave Amy a glare that would freeze water, making Amy drop her head and look a little abashed before Aubrey wrapped the Aussie up in a big hug. Amy then plopped down on the couch next to Beca, "So what's up Shawshank, why the shotgun wedding? Did you get her pregnant again?" Beca just smiled as she nudged Amy with her shoulder, "God, I missed you."

After Amy left to get settled into her hotel room, the rest of the Bellas filtered in and out. Each of them stopping to say hi before heading to the hotel. Friday morning they met for brunch at a little restaurant just off of the Barden campus. After catching up a bit over breakfast they had decided to take a walk through campus. As they walked through campus, each person reminisced, sometimes out loud and sometimes just to themselves. When they walked through the quad, Beca stopped suddenly. She walked around in a circle, then back and forth looking at the ground, then at the buildings, then back at the ground. She finally stopped at a particular spot and smiled. She looked up at Chloe, "Here, it was right here." Chloe came over to her and held her hands, "What was right here?" Beca looked into those bright blue eyes and smiled, "This was where I first met you. I looked into those big blue eyes and knew you were the one. I'm just sorry it took three years for the rest of me to realize it and almost another year to act on it." Chloe leaned down and kissed her, "I wasn't so sure sometimes during those three years, but you finally came to your senses." They suddenly looked up, embarrassed, remembering that they weren't alone.

The rest of the day (and night) had the Bellas shopping and reminiscing, and then having dinner at Stacey and Aubrey's house, with everyone catching the group up on everything that they had been doing the past few years, with Chloe and Beca ducking out for a little bit to make sure that Jenna and Tony got settled into the hotel alright with their families.

Saturday morning was for family. Beca and Chloe got to the hotel early to spend a little time with their grandchildren. They had an early breakfast, then they watched the kids play in the pool and it tired Beca out just watching them. They ate a light lunch before Beca went with Tony to the hotel room to get ready, while Chloe took Jenna over to Stacey and Aubrey's.

Beca stood in front of the church, fidgeting. Tony laid a hand on her shoulder, leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Relax, you know Mom loves you." Beca looked back at her boy and smiled. So Beca stood there waiting for her bride.

Chloe peeked around the corner, and her mouth dropped into a little "o". There stood her Beca, looking gorgeous in a dark blue strapless dress with a short swooping train. Her hair was mostly up, but she had some small strands loose that fell to frame her face. Aubrey leaned in and whispered, "Breathe."

Beca watched the bridesmaids come down the aisle. She started fidgeting again as Jenna came through the doors. Then Chloe walked in and everything else dropped away. Beca couldn't look away from the beautiful vision walking towards her. Chloe had chosen an ivory wedding dress. Like hers, the dress was strapless, but the train was at least eight feet long. There were intricate bead patterns all along the bodice. Her hair was left down, but styled to frame her face, at least what Beca could see of it because she kept her eyes down the entire walk down the aisle. When Chloe got to the front, standing next to Beca, she finally looked up. Beca looked into those bright blue eyes and got lost again, barely managing to get through her vows. ,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca walked slowly across the grass, passing by the same markers she did every month. By the time she reached her destination, she was glad that she had put the bench here. She sat on the right side of the bench, her hands resting on the top of the cane she used to get around. She smiled at the headstone sitting in front of her, the right side of the two plots, the side Chloe used to sleep on every night. Then she sighed and started talking to her wife, "Chloe, I don't know how much longer I have left. I'm tired baby. Tomorrow is my 100th birthday and I miss you. I've missed you every day for the past nine years and I'm ready to come home. Jenna and Tony arrived yesterday for the party. I don't know why everyone has to make such a fuss, it's not that big a deal turning 100. The grandkids and their families will be coming in sometime today. I've got to admit I can't wait to see them all." Beca felt Jenna's hand slide onto her shoulder giving a gentle squeeze, "I miss momma." Beca reached up and patted her girl's hand, "I do too baby, I do too." Beca slowly got up and walked up to the headstone. She kissed her fingers and placed them on top of the cold marble. She whispered into the air, "I'll come back again and visit next month, that is if I don't come and see you in person before then." She walked back to the car with her daughters arm around her.

The next day was Beca's 100th birthday party and it couldn't have been better. They had made it into a family reunion and everyone had found the time to make it. She got to see all of her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. She even got to see her newest great-grandchild who was only 9 months old. They had a huge cake that they even put one hundred candles on. Good thing she had so many great-grandkids to help her blow all of those candles out. But while it was fun and she enjoyed seeing everyone, it did tire her out. So around eight o'clock she made her rounds and kissed everyone, and Jenna drove her home. Her daughter waited while she got ready for bed and then helped her into bed, tucking her in. Jenna leaned down and kissed her mother on the forehead and reminded her that she was taking her out for breakfast in the morning. Beca smiled up at her, "I would love that, baby girl. See you in the morning." Jenna left her room, shutting off the light before heading to the guest room.

Jenna got up around seven the next morning, surprised she didn't hear her mother up and moving around the kitchen making coffee. She smiled to herself thinking about how when she was young, Beca would scream and pout and threaten when Chloe tried to get her up in the morning. But as she got older, she started waking up earlier and earlier. Now it wasn't unusual for her to be up at 6 a.m. or even earlier. The party must have worn her out more than she wanted to admit. Jenna got up and pulled her robe on, letting her husband sleep for a little longer, it was his vacation after all. She walked quietly to her mother's room and knocked on the door as she opened it. Her mother always looked so peaceful while she slept, "Mom, time to wake up sleepy head." Nothing. Jenna moved quickly to the bed, a feeling of dread taking ahold of her. She lightly grabbed her arm to shake her and it was cool to the touch. Tears started flowing freely down her cheeks as she lightly caressed her mother's face. She leaned down and kissed her mother's head and whispered, "Say hi to momma for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca blinks and realizes that the beautiful redhead is talking to her, "Hi, any interest in auditioning for our acapella group?" Beca smiles at her, holding out her hand, "Hi there, I'm Beca."


End file.
